


When will i see you again

by S6l6i6



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, im crying yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S6l6i6/pseuds/S6l6i6
Summary: Riku still has no clues to where Sora was but what if ?? none of this was real. What if it was all a dream?
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	When will i see you again

It has been a year since Sora vanished, Riku was losing hope. He couldn't feel Sora...not anymore.

Their hearts were out of tune, their song was…..broken.

Riku never felt so at lost with himself. Sora's gone, missing. And without him...he was nothing.

Fast forward to the morning -----

"So, no leads to where Sora might be?" Riku spoke his voice sounding low and tired 

"Not that we know of, sorry Riku I….We know how much you miss him but we also miss him. We are trying our hardest to find clues something that can lead us to him but we haven't found anything...nothing"

"I know, everyone is trying so hard. But…" Riku clenched his fist 

Mickey noticed 

"Riku, we will find him. I promise you we won't rest till we find Sora" Mickey gave a reassuring smile 

That smile made Riku feel a bit better 

Fast forward to the afternoon ----

Riku walked into the lab where Kairi was still sleeping. 

Kairi insisted they look inside her heart, she thought maybe there was something, just something that could help us find Sora but it's already been a year….. A year since he…

\----later that night -----

Riku was lying in his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. This usually happens every night, he could never sleep, he was so tired but his body just didn't listen. How could he sleep??? 

When Sora was still out there alone….and what if he was scared. Riku couldn't stop thinking, his head was a mess no...he was a mess.

“If only i was there for him, maybe this wouldn’t have happened” Riku thought

“If only i was strong enough to protect him… now he is gone” Riku spoke out loud trying to hold back his tears.

“Riku, get it together”

Riku sprung up, keyblade in hand but there was no one, the room when he looked around was empty, he was probably hearing things now because of the lack of sleep. But….it sounded so real. 

It sounded like Sora.

Later---------

Riku fell asleep, he just drifted off into sleep like no other.

He then woke up, but when he woke up he wasn't in his room no , he was somewhere else. A city???? There were so many buildings, so many light’s ...so many colors.

“Am i dreaming ?” he asked while looking around, he began to walk.

“Who are you ?” Someone asked, Riku bounced back and looked around , then behind him was a guy who was wearing clothes similar to his, he had greyish silver hair and two different colored eyes. He has never seen this guy before but why did he look so similar. Then right when he was about to ask something a sharp pain traveled to his heart. He bent down and just sat there.

“I asked who are you” , the guy repeat himself 

“Im Riku…” he replied as he got up from the ground 

That pain he felt just now….it was squeezing at his heart but he felt a familiar feeling...Sora...was this Sora’s pain?? Was this his ????

The guy just looked a Riku 

“He talks alot about you” the guy spoke

“He talks alot about me ?? who ??” Riku thought , confused at the guy’s words.

“Sora , he talks alot about you”

“You know Sora??? Is he here???? Did you hurt him????” Riku spoke so quick

“I met him once , i had to fight him...she told me to save him”

“Save him???” Riku didn’t understand

“Yes , she told me to save him”

“She??? Who is she , i need to know….!” Riku was on the verge of tears 

“That…. I can’t tell you”

“You have too! Please i need answers i need something i...just need..to find him please im begging you “ Tears sprung out of Riku's eyes 

“Very well then , i didn’t want to do this but i have no choice “ The guy took out his weapon 

“Wh--?” Right before he could finish , he was cut off by the guy coming out from behind. Riku ducked down. The guy was so quick , then with one click. He got shot.

The Pain felt so real, but this has to be a dream...this has too 

“H..how...could you??...” the world went black. 

He woke up…

Riku woke up but not in his room...in the hospital…

“W..where am i...“ He spoke softly

The nurse came in and with winded eyes she then began to write stuff down and she walked out and he couldn’t believe his eyes….Sora…walked in

Sora began to cry, running over to Riku’s side, “Riku!!! You're alright ...your ok..” 

Riku then too began crying “Sora...but how….”

“Riku you've been asleep for over a year now, but finally you have come back to us...i..we thought you were gone, that you wouldn’t be able to get back” Sora latched onto Riku so tight like if he let go Riku would vanish , he was crying so hard.

“What happened to me…?”

“you...You saved me Riku, you sacrificed yourself for me..” Sora was still crying 

“I did….i saved him… that's all i ever wanted to do ..was to save Sora. To protect him and keep him safe and I did it…” Riku thought

“I saved you ...i kept you safe..” Riku said in a tired tone 

“Yes , Riku . You saved me , you protected me “ Sora smiled

Riku missed that smile…. He yearned to see Sora...Too see him smile to hug him to talk to him...to be near him and here he was. He was here by his side.

“I missed you Sora...so much… i can’t believe your here right now“

“Riku , i've missed you too ...i couldn't bare to see you in this hospital bed….it hurt so much...you were here but you weren't at the same time…” Sora tucked his head in the crook of Riku’s neck 

“Can….i lay with you?” Sora whispered 

“Yes…” Riku couldn't say no. Not to Sora…

Riku moved to his side and opened up the blankets , Sora got underneath the blanket and moved to the side as well and wrapped his arms around Riku.

Riku couldn't help but turn red...he missed this. It’s been so long since he felt Sora

Riku sighed into Sora’s Spiky brown hair 

“Riku...can i …” Sora looked up , they were very close. They both could feel the warmth of their bodys on eachother.

They stared at each other and then Sora moved closer and closer to Riku’s face. Riku couldn’t help but close his eyes then just like that , Sora’s lips were on Riku’s.

Riku and Sora both melted at the contact of their lips together

This was everything Riku needed ...He needed this 

Riku tilted his head and the kiss quickly deepend and without thinking Riku parted his lips and Sora took that as an invitation to insert his tongue into the depths of Rikus mouth . 

This was new….and so overwhelming. Riku was getting hot and the kiss lasted a lifetime he could hardly breathe.

Sora moved his hands down and started rubbing circles on Riku’s chest

Riku was sensitive , due to the fact that he had been asleep for a year. But it felt so good...so nice to finally experience this again .

Sora then broke the kiss. Riku made a whining noise sad that they were no longer in close contact

“Riku….I love you so much , you mean everything to me and i want to be able to be there for you whenever i can” Sora spoke softly

Riku couldn't help but cry 

“Riku..?? are you ok?? Is there something wrong? Did I say something wrong??” Sora said with a worried tone in his voice 

No...no Sora...you didn’t do anything wrong...just i'm so happy...that you're here . That were together again. I love you Sora… I love you so much , you're the most important piece of me . We belong together.”

“Riku… let’s just stay like this for a bit. Ok“ Sora wrapped his arms around Riku again

“Ok” Riku said with a smile

They both were exhausted but happy. They both fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed , i think this i most ive written. I love them so much and i can't wait to write more soriku fics. Also my birthday is tomorrow AHHHHH im going to be 17 !! , please if you ever wanna talk about soriku or just anything kh or if you need someone to talk too then please go to my twitter , we can def talk there , my twt is S6L6L6


End file.
